threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Gongjin's Campaign Memorials:Style Guide
Translating Chinese: which one to use? Historians usually don't share each others translations in their Three Kingdoms related works. For example 三國 is translated by Rafe de Crespigny as 'Three Kingdoms' while Robert Joe Cutter translates it as 'Three States'. Though the latter is actually correct, (國 means either land, state or empire) the former is the more commonly accepted translation. Here on Gongjin's Campaign Memorials we follow Rafe de Crespigny's translations. Romanization We use the Pinyin system. However, there are different ways to write someones name in Pinyin; with or without tonemarks. Usually we go without tonemarks: *三國 in two different ways: **Sanguo **Sānguó Sanguo is correct here. *呂布 in three different ways: **Lu Bu **Lü Bu **Lǚ Bù Here, Lü Bu is correct. Lu Bu is more commonly used in modern media, but gives a wrong impression of the sound of the name. How-to: writing names Chinese names can be very confusing to people new to the Three Kingdoms, or China in general. Western people who are not familiar with Chinese names may have difficulties remembering or distinguishing Chinese names. To make the wiki more accessible to "newbies" please write down the administrative division behind the name when talking about, for example, a county or commandery. This way people can clearly see what is what. Just some examples: * Luoyang city (important to write down "city", because there is also a county with the same name) * Longyou county * Wu commandery * Sili province How-to: Referencing At Gongjin's Campaign Memorials we use Chicago Manual of Style ('Chicago Style' for short, CMOS as abbreviation). It is most widely used in history and economics as well as some social sciences. referencing of a book by a single author *. . :example: ::Cutter, Robert J. Empresses and Consorts. Hawaii: Hawai'i Press, 1996. Referencing to a chapter or volume of a book . "" in , . :example: ::de Crespigny, Rafe. "Zhongping 1" in Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling, 101-109. Melbourne: Australian University Press, 1989. Citing text in a chapter or volume of a book “” . "" in . :example: ::“Liu Bei was twenty-eight when the outbreak of the Yellow Scarves called for soldiers.” Luo Guanzhong. "chapter 1" in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Citing text in a chapter or volume of a translated book “” . "" in , translated by . :example: ::“Liu Bei was twenty-eight when the outbreak of the Yellow Scarves called for soldiers.” Luo Guanzhong. "chapter 1" in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, translated by Jack Johnson. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2010. Referencing to a Chinese work such as Sanguo zhi or Hou Han shu with citations. “” “<(translation (italicize)>” . "" in . :example: ::“惟頒撰《魏晉世語》” (“''Nevertheless'' [Guo] Ban 頒 compiled 撰 Wei-Jin shiyu 魏晉世語”) Chen Shou. "Book of Wei 4: Annals of Cao Fang" in Records of the Three Kingdoms, cited by Pei Songzhi. Referencing to a dissertation . “”. PhD diss., , . :example: ::Leban, Carl. “Ts'ao Ts'ao and the Rise of Wei: The Early Years” PhD diss., Columbia University, 1971. References to a (biographical) dictionary :. <(pages)>. : example: ::"Zhu Jun 朱儁". A Biographical Dictionary of Later Han to the Three Kingdoms (p. 1161-1163). Leiden: Brill. Art Galleries Please copy the layout of an already existing Art Gallery